


"Master... Can we do it?"

by Vocalist2D



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: A friend asked me to write a short NSFW story that could involve characters that already exist, so I wrote them this fan-fiction.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 18





	"Master... Can we do it?"

It was a quiet day in Victorian England. Gilbert's house was occupied by himself and Oz Vessalius on that day. Alice had gone on a short vacation which gave Oz some peace and quiet for once. He didn't mind her as a friend; but she could be handful and made it a little bit hard to have a deep conversation with his childhood friend, Gilbert. The blonde haired man, who in characteristics looked like a 15 year old boy, didn't know that his childhood friend had ulterior motives planned. Gilbert took one last puff of cigarette and put it out on a tray. Suddenly, he stopped Oz from talking. Shushing him with his left hand and creeping his other hand on to Oz's waist.

The black haired man put the hand that had previously been shushing Gilbert around the boy's waist too, embracing Oz. Oz gave him a hug back.   
"Gil, what's wrong?" He asked.   
"Nothing, master. I... needed comfort from you." Gilbert replied.   
Oz was a bit surprised by Gilbert's reply, but didn't mind it. He had known the man who was now gloomy and clad in black since he was a young timid boy. Even though many of his years were shrouded in mystery while he was a Nightray rather than serving to the Vesallius household, Oz still saw his servant like the one who he could trust the most and the only one who could do anything to him. He didn't mind... Especially since he had scarred Gilbert's chest 10 years ago which would make him feel forever guilty. Gilbert's head moved back. His face was severely blushed.   
"Oz... Is it okay... If we do it?"

Oz barely even thought about it and nodded. They used to do things as such when they were teenagers. It's not like Oz would ever look any older physically, either. Oz took his shorts down and signalled for Gil to turn away from him. He begun by preparing the black haired man with his fingers.  
"Gil, I'm putting it in..." He said.  
Gilbert made a slightly scared noise. He was most likely fine, though. Once Oz's penis went in he made a wonderful noise in comparison.   
"Dirty... Heheh" Oz said cheekily.  
Oz thrusted his cock in Gilbert's anus harder. Gilbert's panting and moaning filled the room. He got hold of the side of a chair's arm for comfort while he was pounded into. Oz went even harder, making both of their penises squirt out a huge mess of semen. Some even going on the chair. Oz pulled out and took a rest. He was exhausted, but felt amazing.   
"Gil, you feel so good inside." Gilbert ran off to the bathroom in embarrassment.  
The End.


End file.
